Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010)
Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit is the title currently being developed by Criterion Games and Exient Entertainment. For the first time since Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 players can play as both racers or cops. The title for this game was reveled at the 2010 E3 conference in LA on June 14th with a trailer and then a gameplay demo by creative director Craig Sullivan playing the role of the cop and producer Matt Webster playing the role of the racer. The game will be released on November 16th 2010 in North America and on November 18th 2010 in Europe and Australia. It will be released for the PC, PS3, Xbox 360, and Wii. Anyone who pre-orders the game will get 4 bonus cars which includes 2 cop cars and 2 racer cops as well as weapons for one day. The PS3, PC and Xbox 360 versions are made by Criterion Games while the Wii version is made by Exient Entertainment. Criterion Games has announced that Ferraris, Cockpit view, and car customization will be absent of the game. In the new Auto Log trailer, it shows cars racing around at night, which might mean a day/night cycle will be in place. However, the storyline and custom car color will be present in the game is unknown. Confirmed Cars 2007 Alfa Romeo 8C Comptizione 2009 Audi TT RS (As one of the 2 pre-order racer cars) 2010 Bugatti Veyron 16.4 2010 Chevrolet Camaro SS (As one of the 2 pre-order racer cars) 2010 Dodge Challenger SRT-8 (As one of the 2 cop cars with pre-order) 2008 Dodge Viper SRT-10 2006 Ford GT 2010 Ford Shelby GT500 2006 Koenigsegg CCX 2011 Lamborghini Gallardo LP 570-4 Superleggera 2010 Lamborghini Murciélago LP670-4 SV 2008 Lamborghini Reventón 2011 McLaren MP4-12C 2011 Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG 2010 Nissan GT-R Spec-V 2008 Pagani Zonda Cinque 2010 Porsche 911 GT3 RS 2007 Porsche Cayman S (As one of the 2 pre-order cop cars) 2010 Porsche Cayenne 2009 Porsche Panamera Turbo Rumored Cars 2006 Alfa Romeo Brera 2002 Aston Martin V12 Vanquish 2007 Aston Martin DB9 2010 Audi R8 V10 2011 Audi RS5 2007 Audi S6 2005 Audi A4 2005 Audi A3 2004 Acura RSX 2005 Audi TT Quattro 2008 BMW 135i Coupe 1998 BMW M3 E36 2003 BMW M3 E46 2005 BMW M3 GTR 2008 BMW M3 E92 2000 BMW M5 E39 2010 BMW M5 E60 2008 BMW M6 1998 BMW Z3 2002 BMW Z8 2007 BMW Z4 M Coupe 2011 Chevrolet Corvette Sting Ray 2009 Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 2005 Chevrolet Corvette C6R 2006 Chevrolet Corvette Z06 1969 Chevrolet Camaro SS 1979 Chevrolet Camaro Z28 1978 Chevrolet Monte Carlo SS 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS 2007 Cadillac CTS 2010 Cadillac DTS 2008 Chrysler 300C SRT-8 2006 Dodge Charger SRT-8 1969 Dodge Charger R/T 1970 Dodge Challenger 1994 Dodge Viper RT-10 2000 Dodge Viper GTS-R Concept 2009 Infiniti Coupe G37 2006 Lamborghini Murcielago LP640 2005 Lamborghini Gallardo 2008 Lexus IS-F 2005 Lexus GS430 2006 Lotus Elise 2008 Mazda MX-5 2006 Mazda RX-8 1995 Mazda RX-7 2009 Mercedes Benz SL65 AMG 2007 Mercedes Benz SLR Mclaren 722 Edition 2005 Mercedes Benz SLR Mclaren 2006 Mercedes Benz CLK 500 2002 Mercedes Benz CL55 AMG 2005 Mercedes Benz SL500 2006 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX 2008 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X 2006 Nissan 350Z (Z33) 2009 Nissan 370Z (Z34) 2008 Nissan GT-R (R35) 2001 Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 2006 Pontiac Solstice GXP 2008 Porsche 911 GT2 2006 Porsche 911 GT3 RS 1989 Porsche 959 2006 Porsche 911 Turbo 1998 Porsche 911 Turbo 1993 Porsche Boxster S 2004 Porsche Carrera GT 1967 Shelby GT500 1998 Toyota Supra Twin Turbo 1986 Toyota Corolla GTS AE86 1999 Toyota MR2 2006 Volkswagen Golf R32 2006 Volkswagen Golf GTi Category:Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2010)